Rules of Attraction
by seulgisatan
Summary: Shy and defenseless is Christa, yet her quirk makes her the opposite. Upon enrolling into U.A. High, Christa learns the pros and cons of loving someone who could possibly burn your entire face off and could freeze you to the core. Todoroki x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Rules of Attraction_

Shy and defenseless is Christa, yet her quirk makes her the opposite. Upon enrolling into U.A. High, Christa learns the pros and cons of loving someone who could possibly burn your entire face off and someone who could freeze you to the core.

 **This will most likely be a bit of a reverse harem because I love both Bakugo and Todorki ;; please don't hate me.**

ONE

Another day, another heroic act and another mob of reporters and cheering crowds. The blissful sound of people crying out to their saviours and having their hopes to gain even a mere glance at their beloved hero's come true. It sure does sound nice, doesn't it? Despite how pleasing and thrilling it must appear to some, to Christa it wasn't exactly giving her any 'wow' factor. Having grown up in the city, Christa had grown accustomed to the heroes who saved people everyday, but she had grown _tired_ of it. It was always the same thing. A robbery or a villain gone rogue. That's why Christa has made it her mission to mix it up a bit. Her quirk is different from the others of which she had seen. It wasn't a mix from her mother and father's quirks. Her mother was strong and gifted whilst her father was reserved and tactical- these were some the few traits she shared and was grateful for.

"Ah!" Christa cried out, kicking her legs out from beneath the covers and stumbling away from the bed as much as she could. Her lower back throbbed from the collision between herself and the wooden floor. All this because she saw a little bug climbing up the wall that was closest to her face. No way was she going to let herself be eaten by a bug. No. Nope. Nah. Christa's tiny arms slowly lifted her up as her hands fingered the door handle before she abruptly opened the door and darted behind it, escaping her room.

Christa couldn't really be called a 'hero' as such, but in her own case she still deemed herself worthy to become a hero. Ever since she was a young girl Christa had looked up to her parents, who were both legendary heroes. They were famously known as the 'Hero Lovers'. Her mother controlled the elements, and her father had the ability to create a sonic boom that would make a scientist cry. They were strong and elite- however, they kept their daughter a secret from society and so Christa doesn't use her quirk in order to keep her identity hidden. The public knew they're daughter had a frightening quirk, so they tried their best to hide it. They wanted their child to have a normal lifestyle.

The girl looked around, seeing that her house was empty and so she made her way downstairs to find a note with her name addressed on it.

 _Christa,_

 _My darling, I wish you the best of luck for your day ahead of you! Not long until the entrance exams so be sure to work hard and practice!_

 _Love you greatly,_

 _Mom and Dad x_

Christa smiled softly towards the piece of paper as a small flower wormed its way around her finger with a light blue flower bursting from the bud suddenly. _Mom…_ Despite the fact that Christa knew her parents were strong, she feared that one day they won't be strong enough and won't come home.

If her parents were to pass, she'd have no one to turn to. They were new to the neighbourhood and neither of her parents had siblings. Christa was home schooled to keep her safe and so she will just be another little fish in a big sea. The whole idea of being alone scared Christa, yet she liked being alone. But she was certain that there was a difference between being by yourself and being alone. Everyone wants to know they have someone to lean on, right?

 **8:50AM**

Christa read the clock and her eyes widened. She needed to go and practice her quirk for the U.A entrance exam. It was around this time on a weekend that most people would still be in bed or not wandering around the park and so, Christa took every chance to practice. Every weekend in the early morning Christa would go to the park and work until the park became too crowded- according to her standards. After working out she'd then take a stroll and evaluate herself and note her improvements.

The girl hesitantly ran up the stairs, wary of the bug in her room and opening her window for it to leave by the time she comes home and changing. The girl now donned a black skirt and a simple black blouse. It complimented her physique well for she was a very petite thing. Her grandmother had unwillingly passed on her lack of height to her grandchild. It did sometimes make life for Christa a challenge, but her quirk was sometimes helpful. She could say she was somewhat unappreciative of her quirk. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to control and if she could she would easily swap it for her mother's elemental quirk- yet she didn't want to be so selfish. There were times when she did love her quirk, but it was just so draining and terrifying if she did not control it.

Christa slowly neared towards the door before leaving her house and locking it behind her.

 _You're going to get into U.A._

She had dreamed of this for her whole life; to be in U.A. Christa had never even spoken to anybody her age or had a friend for that matter, so, she was thrilled when her mother suggested she tried to enter the school. Even if she wasn't accepted onto the hero course, she could easily choose another course. This was her one moment to finally embrace being a teenager. She could be reckless and free. Christa's palms tingled at the thought and her cheeks twitched until her lips rose into a smile. How she craved the feeling of being a teenager.

Was being _too_ well behaved such a thing? If so, Christa was. She never talked back, always did her homework on the day her tutor set it and never complained when given chores. She could be recognised as the ideal daughter, yet it was boring and lacked the excitement that she so desired.

 _You know, you don't need friends with me by your side._

 **Fin**

 **I'm sorry this first chapter is super short. I didn't want Christa's quirk to be revealed so early on. I've planned ahead and I know when and how she's gonna worm her way into the story. I have yet to choose which guy she ends up with. I may just go with what others want. Good ole' conformity.**

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR


	2. Chapter 2

The breeze was blissful, in its own way. It ran through Christa's hair like fingers through silk- despite the tangles that gracefully formed within her midnight locks. She should cut it, but _they_ wouldn't like it. She even dared to say their name, knowing they will still haunt her even if she just thinks of their faces. Their menacing grins, staring down at her with their eyes drowning with desire and a lust of power. She vowed to never let them get the best of her, and she wasn't going to let them get in her way.

Her milky skin lapped up the sun as she walked down the street, keeping her head down as her eyes trailed along the ground before her. You could say she was an exact replica of her mother, with thick black hair and the lightest of blue eyes. Despite this, her appearance screamed the word 'ordinary'. She wasn't gorgeous like the girls on T.V, nor was she perfectly skinny like the girls in the magazines. She was just Christa. The girl who's quirk was deadly and her personality was lively.

When Christa thinks of her quirk, she finds herself believing maybe she did something wrong in her past life; she was being punished for something she had done previously. Was God testing her? Maybe she got the wrong quirk and nature was trying it's best to help her fix this error. She _definitely_ didn't have the right quirk. She was- well she what believed- a nice girl. She hadn't really done anything wrong, yet her quirk would most likely cause her to live a life of loneliness and hatred.

She hated her quirk.

She glanced up from the ground and without even noticing, she had arrived at the park. There wasn't anybody there- maybe a few elderly people passing by but they were the people who she saw often. They didn't mind her being there, nor did they mind about her quirk. Fortunately, senior citizens weren't that interested in heroes and stuff, so nobody really picked up on who was a hero and who was related to one.

Christa slowly made her way towards the more sheltered parts of the park, in which trees were overgrown and hung weightlessly over the path and freshy cut scenery. She had alway come here since she was allowed to roam the streets by herself. To her, this was her safe haven. Nobody ever really came to this certain part of the park- maybe it was from how the sun never touched the ground, or perhaps how the birds didn't even dare to flock there. Nonetheless, Christa loved it.

She ignored the sudden throb that came from her head as she dropped her bag and jacket on top of the wilting grass. She felt the breeze hit her skin and the gentle feeling of its coolness put her at ease slightly. She always got nervous whilst practicing her quirk- what if she couldn't control it this time? What if she did it wrong? Christa shook her head at the thought. She could do this.

 _Why do you use your quirk to your full potential?_ She could hear their voices; everyday they would haunt her and everyday she promised not to succumb to them. She glanced down at her open palm, staring at the scars that decorated her thin fingers, etched across her skin and slowly travelling towards her elbow. It was one of the many cons of her quirk; to use it, she had to shed blood. It was painful every time, but she gradually become desensitized to it. Another day in the life of Christa.

That was how she discovered her quirk, on that fateful day.

 _Christa was only a young thing, maybe around four or five, playing with her friends at school on the playground. It was a harmless game of tag, though it didn't always turn out well especially since nearly everyone had found their quirks except Christa. She was perceived at the 'quirkless girl'. Because of it, she was bullied and harassed on a daily basis. The teachers refused to tend to her needs like they would to the others. Nonetheless, the girl turned a blind eye to this. Nobody wants to think they're different._

 _The small girl was stood by the swingset, watching her classmates from afar as she drank her carton of juice; it was sweet and sticky in her mouth. The sun stood high in the early afternoon and the sound of laughter and childish screams were heard throughout the school. It was the highlight of being so young. You could be free and open to do whatever you so please._

 _Christa watched as a boy approached her; though at the time it wasn't just any boy to her. He was her first love, and her bully. His name was Kaido, his quirk was 'Sand'. His sandy blonde appearance always took Christa's breath away every time he played on the playground or spoke in class. To her, he was the embodiment of perfection. Her knight in shining armour._

" _Hey Christa," her heart fluttered as her name escaped his lips. She wished she could've recorded it or she wanted him to say it again. His tone was cool and he sounded as though he meant no harm. She stared into his eyes, mesmerized by their light yellow hue and specks of brown and blue that were buried deep underneath. "Wanna play tag?"_

 _Christa flinched at his words. She could see over his shoulder that some of her fellow classmates were snickering and some were laughing. She chose to ignore them, for she wanted to honour this moment. A large toothy grin appeared on her face as her cheeks reddened at the feeling of such happiness and warmth embracing her. She nodded quickly and smiled even wider. Was she finally being accepted?_

 _Kaido smirked darkly, his shoulders tensing before he quickly pushed Christa back. The smaller child fell backwards onto the floor, her elbows grazed and her head slamming against the stoney ground. She felt her head throb and it felt as though her heart was deep within her throat. She couldn't make out much from the sun shining in her eyes as she tried to stand up, only able to see the dark and twisted grin on Kaido's face. She convinced herself quickly that it was her fault she fell. He was trying to start the game but she didn't prepare herself in time. She should've paid more attention._

 _Kaido laughed as he suddenly kicked Christa in the face, her body grew limp as she flew back a short distance. He laughed as she sat up again, bloody streaming down her nose._

" _Did you really think a quirkless girl like you could play with us?" Kaido said as he walked towards her, grabbing her hair with his hands and slamming her head down onto the floor with the greatest force that a five year old was capable of wielding. Christa let out a cry as she bit her lip accidentally a blood trickled down her chin and onto her pink pleated dress._

" _I'm sorry," she whispered but was quickly cut off as Kaido pushed her down and punched her in the stomach. Her eyes widened at the action, coughing and spluttering as the world around her began to spin and distort. She didn't want to be alive anymore. She didn't want to be quirkless. She didn't want to be in love, either. It was painful. She felt as though she was drowning, her limbs were restrained and she was sinking down into a bottomless abyss._

' _I will help you' was all she heard before she opened her eyes and screams of fear echoed throughout the playground._

 **0o0**

 **Sorry for a short chapter! I just realllyyyyyy wanna get to the good parts. ALSO I decided this fic with be Todoroki x OC because after thinking out it I love Todoroki more and Bakugo would be quite a hard character to work with; plus Todoroki needs more fanfictions tbh.**

 **~Reviews~**

 **Gentle Critic ; ah sorry ! Would you believe I studied French for 5 years and still made that mistake! Sorry I won't do that again ;;**

 **MinatoLove1 ; Ah thank youu! I hope Christa works well in this fic and in the bnha universe! Thanks for the review!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
